


The Happiest Day of Their Lives

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the big day finally comes, Summer and Raven realize that a 'perfect' wedding is definitely asking too much... but despite everything, it definitely becomes a day to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Day of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, Chickengums, if you liked this?
> 
> And this fits into an AU of mine that'll possibly see more play later, so keep an eye out. Also, a big thank you to Saraiguma and Yashkonu, two amazing authors you should check out on here. They helped turn a loose collection of ideas into an actual fic.

Raven grimaced, but did not wake as a bit of light filtered in through the window, landing directly on her eyes.

  
  


Instead, she rolled over, reaching out to her lover unconsciously.... only to find an empty bed.

  
  


Alarm bells started ringing, and she sat up, blinking around at the barren room. It took her a moment to realize exactly _where_ Summer was, and she chided herself for being so worried.

  
  


Well, to be fair, where _Summer_ was mattered less than where _she_ was.

  
  


Right on cue, a knock sounded through the door, the gravelly voice of her brother following it. “Hey, Raven? You up yet?”

  
  


She shook her head as she climbed out of bed. “Yeah, getting dressed now! Be out in a minute.”

  
  


She pulled on her clothes, grinning to herself.

  
  


It was the day she'd been waiting for... her wedding.

  
  


She'd been planning this with Summer ever since graduation, making little notes and half formed ideas that they'd scribbled into the last few pages of one of Summer's notebooks.

  
  


They'd had four filled binders by the time they decided they were ready.

  
  


She'd even decided to leave their home in the weeks leading up to it, thinking that the temporary separation would make the wedding seem more... significant in her mind.

  
Absence made the heart grow fonder, after all.

  
  


And now... it was finally the day. All of that ended tonight... by the end of the day, she'd be holding her wife in her arms as they drifted off to sleep.

  
  


It was gonna be a good day.

  
  


/

  
  


She took her place at the kitchen table, eying the last of the groceries she'd picked up before coming to stay.

  
  


“Qrow?” She asked, hmming to herself.

  
  


“Yeah?” He responded, focusing on flipping the eggs.

  
  


He'd yet to change out of the clothes he'd slept in the night before... though he did wear an apron over them.

  
  


She briefly wondered where he'd managed to acquire an apron that said, in huge, blocky, bright orange letters, “Fellate the Cook!” but quickly decided that some things were not for sisters to know.

  
  


Although she did wonder why he'd choose to wear that particular apron today, of all days.

  
  


“Remind me again why I had to pick up groceries? You're almost twenty-five years old, part of a team of accomplished huntsmen, which I'm still pretty sure was a mistake somewhere along the line, and you've been living alone for three years now. Shouldn't you have learned to keep your fridge stocked at some point?”

  
  


Qrow scoffed, turning to her and shaking his head. “You're implying I ever spend this much time at home... I'm usually out with a girl or three, not staying around my bachelor pad making sure it doesn't get holes in the wall or worse because _someone_ decided to open up a portal to the kitchen instead of walking.”

  
  


Raven looked away for a moment, a small grin edging it's way onto her face. “That was one time-”

  
  


“Three times, one apartment...” Qrow muttered.

  
  


“Three times.” Raven admitted. “But I was drunk! And I paid for everything.”

  
  


Qrow shook his head. “You know, just cause you're drunk doesn't mean you're not responsible for your actions, and it's not a good excuse for _anything_. I know if _I_ -”

  
  


Raven's scroll went off then, and she excused herself from the kitchen to answer it outside, away from an argument she didn't want to have and knew she couldn't win.

  
  


/

  
  


“H-hey Raven...” The timid, almost shaky voice on the other end of the line worried her a bit, but she decided to stay strong...

  
  


After all, she had to reassure her fiance.

  
  


“Hey, Summer. How'd you sleep?”

  
  


“The bed's cold without you in it.” She replied instantly, the repetition of the greeting they'd used every morning since Raven's little flight seeming to calm her down a bit.

  
  


“Raven...” She started again, a tad quieter but much steadier. “I'm... I'm worried. There's just so much that could go wrong... what if someone objects, or starts a fight, or someone gets sick and can't show up, or-”

  
  


“Summer.” Raven said, cutting her off with a slight chuckle. “Everything's going to be fine No one's going to 'object', or they'd have told us earlier. Anyone starting a fight has to get through, what, ten trained huntresses and huntsmen? Twelve?”

  
  


“Fifteen...” Summer said, sighing. “But-”

  
  


“And if anyone gets sick, well, there'll be more than enough pictures and videos to let them know what it was like.”

  
  


“But what if it's someone important? Like the pastor... or the maids of honor?” The gentle quaver in her voice told Raven that this was the issue Summer had been working up to that entire time. Ad Raven didn't really have an answer for her.

  
  


Raven blinked.

  
  


“Well, uhm... if the pastor gets sick, there's probably someone she can call to officiate. But uh... if the maids of honor get sick.... hm. Maybe we should just call them and make sure they're coming?”

  
  


“Oh! I'm, uh... I'm gonna call them now.”

  
  


“Did you really not think of that?” Raven asked, rolling her eyes.

  
  


“Bye, love you!”

  
  


The line went dead, and Raven chuckled. As much as she loved Summer, the smaller woman could definitely be a bit scatterbrained sometimes...

 

Though she did have a point about the maids of honor.

 

One of the first things they'd agreed upon when they started planning their wedding was that they wanted an all-female wedding party... despite the fact that neither of them had any particularly close female friends.

 

So, when they'd started making intensive plans for the wedding, they'd decided to just ask a couple they'd been friendly with during their days at Beacon.

 

Which really didn't add up to a full wedding party... but they could always claim they'd planned it that way.

 

Still, if either of them decided-

 

Her scroll started beeping, and she answered it without bothering to check the caller id.

 

She knew who it was, of course.

 

“Hello, Summer. What did they say?”

 

“They, um...” Summer chuckled. “I was kinda freaking out for nothing, huh? They said they're definitely coming, that they can't wait, and for me to try and calm down a little bit.” She chuckled again, and Raven joined in that time.

 

“I'm, uh...” She continued once they'd both calmed down a bit. “I'm gonna go get some breakfast... I'll see you later, right?”

 

“You'll see me walking down the aisle towards you, yeah.” Raven replied, grinning, and she can almost hear Summer's grin through her next words.

 

“I love you, Raven Rose.”

 

“I love you, Summer Rose.”

 

They shared a quick giggle before hanging up and going about their preparations for the day.

 

They had to get ready, after all... the wedding was but a few short hours away.

 

/

 

Raven allowed herself to be herded into a side room to prepare for the ceremony... or rather, to be prepared. She'd never been one for the traditions, makeup, or dresses, or anything that didn't involve cleaving grimm in half, Summer, or both... which was probably why 'they' (Mainly Summer) had decided that she was to play the role of the 'bride' in the old tradition of being locked away from everyone you knew and cared about to be prettied up and ensure that the 'groom' didn't have to look at her without fifty layers of makeup on.

 

Or, as Summer had put it, 'Well, one of us has to be the people person and walk around, making sure that everything goes smoothly, and the other one can't be seen by the one keeping an eye on everything. And since you're not going to wear your weapon to the wedding, I'll probably be better at getting people to agree with what I'm asking them to do than you.'

 

If she was being honest with herself, Summer had a good point...and if she was being even more honest, she'd agreed to lock herself away to avoid messing up her dress.

 

It really was a beautiful dress, though she didn't usually care for those things. A pure, soft white that would look absolutely fantastic on her, _just_ enough tightness to keep Summer's mind on the honeymoon, and enough room to emphasize her broad, strong shoulders instead of trying to hide them away.

 

In short, it was the perfect dress for her, as it should be, considering how long it took them to find it... now if only she could remember how to put it on without ripping it.

 

/

 

Summer, meanwhile, was buzzing around the back of the chapel, searching for their maids of honor.

 

While she'd yet to speak with Raven, she knew her soon to be wife very, very well and she was sure she'd need help applying her makeup.

 

Which was honestly a job for her maid of honor... if she could ever find her.

 

Honestly, where could she have gotten off to? The chapel wasn't overly huge, and she could have sworn she'd see them arrive together, but-

 

She turned a corner and gasped slightly, before rolling her eyes.

 

The dark haired woman's hands were pinned to the wall above her head, and the blonde was pressing against her, thoroughly pinning the rest of her with her body... though she didn't seem to be meekly taking the blonde's kiss, instead shoving back against her with a ferocity that Summer could feel nearly six feet away,

 

The blonde, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the affection, even as she shoved her lover against the wall and groaned into the kiss.

 

Summer decided to step in once their hands started to wander. “Um... girls? You're going to ruin your dresses, y'know.”

 

The blonde jumped back, blushing furiously as she'd always done when she was caught showing her girlfriend any physical affection.

 

The darker haired one just kept leaning against the wall, a self satisfied smile contributing to the calm and in-control image she was going for... though Summer knew that her still weak legs were the only reason she hadn't stepped away from the wall, so the image was lost on her.

 

They stood in silence for a moment, the bookish blonde's eyes on the floor and the brunette's wandering, until Summer finally decided to put them out of their misery.

 

“So... Cinder, when you have time, Raven could probably use a little help with getting ready.”

 

Cinder nodded, pushing herself off from the wall and heading to Raven's little side room, stalwartly ignoring the shakiness of her legs and Summer's giggling.

 

Summer watched her walk away before turning to the still blushing blonde. “You're a teacher now, right? Think you can help the ushers get the seating stuff worked out while I go get ready?”

 

There was a quick nod, and Summer grinned. “Thanks, Glyn. I'll make sure to toss the bouquet your way, okay? Let you make her into Cinder Goodwitch.”

 

Glynda's blush deepened, and she practically sprinted off, ignoring Summer's parting shot of 'Make way for Glynda Fall, everyone!'

 

/

 

Cinder knocked once, then slowly pushed the door open... before quickly and quietly closing and leaning against the other side of it, grinning at the room's only other occupant, who was currently halfway into her dress.

 

Specifically, the bottom half.

 

Raven let out a short growl slamming a hand into the wall beside her as she tried to calm herself and assess the situation.

 

Assessing the situation only served to irritate her more, so she gave another little growl and slapped the wall again.

 

It was simple, really. The dress she'd bought less than a month ago _just wouldn't fit_.

 

She wasn't sure how, or when it had happened, but apparently... well...

 

A voice from behind her made her jump as either her or Summer's maid of honor (She couldn't really remember who was hers, to be honest) took a spot beside her, grinning.

 

“What's the matter? Did your, ah... _assets_ grow a little bit since you got the dress?”

 

Raven's growl this time was a bit more violent, and Cinder put out her hands to placate her. “Alright, alright, calm down... Glynda had the same problem the other day, so we can fix this. Or should I go get her? She has more experience with these things than I do. She'd probably handle it better.”

 

Raven glared. “Right, I'm going to let more people see me like this. Hurry up and help.. we both know you've got more experience _handling_ this kind of thing than you'd like to admit.”

 

“ _Handling_?” Cinder deadpanned, and Raven grinned. “Even if you're right, Glynda's problems are much... _bigger_.”

 

Raven punched her in the arm as they both started chuckling.

 

/

 

Glynda gave the smaller woman a light shove, speaking over her objections. “Summer, go get your dress on and do your makeup. I can handle everything out here.”

 

“But everything's got to be perfect for Raven, Glyn, just let me make one more check-”

 

Summer's feet left the ground, and she floated slowly into the room.

 

“You've got to look good for her too, you know. Get. Dressed.” Glynda said as she shut the door. “You can make a final check when you're done.”

 

Summer grumbled, but walked over to her mirror and started getting ready.

 

Glynda was a good friend, and a wonderful maid of honor... now if only she could remember if she was her maid of honor, or Raven's.

 

/

 

If there was one thing Qrow could appreciate in life, it was an open bar.

 

While he tried not to drink to excess as a rule, the appeal of fifty-five different kinds of liquor was a bit too much to pass up.

 

A particularly curvacious brunette walked past, and he had to rethink some things.

 

As it turned out, there were three things Qrow could really appreciate in life... she sent him a wink, and he stood slowly, playing up his image as a cool, mysterious huntsmen... which was promptly ruined by his best friend breaking down into inelegant sobs.

 

She walked away, and he cursed Taiyang's name... while patting him on the back. “What's the matter, big guy?”

 

“They...they're...” The hulking blond sobbed again, blowing his nose into a napkin. “They're gonna be so happy together, and it's so beautiful, and... and...”

 

He sobbed again, and Qrow sighed. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to what the rest of the team affectionately called 'Tai duty.'

 

It was going to be a long reception...

 

/

 

Glynda was directing the last group of people to their seats when slender arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and an immediately recognizable weight rested against her shoulder.

 

“Hello, darling.” She breathed, her thoughts going straight to the curious sensation of a familiar devilish softness pressing into her back.

 

“Hello to you too...” Cinder replied, a teasing lilt in her words. “I had something to ask you...”

 

“Mm?” Glynda replied, finding it a bit difficult to focus on stringing words together.

 

Cinder stepped around her, her hand never losing contact with her lover, and their eyes met.

 

“Glynda...” Cinder bit her lip, and even though Glynda knew she was playing up the 'small and cute' card, she still felt a nearly irresistible urge to hug her. “Don't be mad... but I forgot who's maid of honor I was. Do you...”

 

Glynda's eyes widened. “Oh... that's not good. I was hoping you remembered.”

 

They blinked at each other, and Cinder muttered a soft “Shit.”

 

“So...” Cinder started, after a moment. “I'm probably Raven's, right? I don't think Summer would have sent me, otherwise...”

 

Glynda nodded. “Right. Though she could have done that because you wear makeup much better than I do.”

 

Cinder smiled. “Well, she could have asked you because you're so much better with organization than I am.”

 

Glynda grinned, and leaned in for a quick kiss... but broke it off when she caught sight of a clock. “We've only got ten minutes! We need to hurry!”

 

Cinder pouted a bit, but trailed after her to help with the last-minute check.

 

/

Walking down the aisle proved to be a bit more stressful than Raven had anticipated.

 

Her dress suddenly felt cramped and hot, and everyone's eyes were on her, and...

 

A wracking sob split the air, along with an anguished declaration of “They're so beautiful!”, and she joined in on the uneasy chuckle that followed it.

 

There was something about seeing a man who was nearly three hundred pounds of solid muscle crying and clinging to her brother like a koala that broke the tension in the air... and then she saw Summer.

 

She was beauty incarnate, wearing a warm, if slightly nervous grin, and Raven wants nothing more than to take her place by her side.

 

The effect is only slightly thrown off by Cinder shooting Glynda bedroom eyes over her head.

 

She finally takes her place, shooting the other lovebirds glares to quiet them down, and the pastor starts the ceremony, but Raven can barely make out her words.

 

All that's registering in her mind is how amazing Summer looks, and how she'll be spending the rest of her life with her, and she can't help but grin goofily at the love of her life.

 

It's only when the pastor falls silent and looks to her that she realizes how much time has passed. “Oh, I... I do.”

 

Summer smiles, and replies with her own, more confident “I do.” when the pastor turns to her.

 

The smaller girl steps closer, and Raven's mouth goes dry.

 

She's kissed Summer more times than either can count... but somehow, this one feels like the first all over again, and she's suddenly back at the academy, just a scared teenager having her first kiss.

 

“Are you ready to start the rest of our lives?” Summer asks in a low whisper, and her body seems to move on it's own.

 

Cinder and Qrow let out near-identical wolf-whistles as Summer's tongue slips into her mouth, but she ignores them.

This is their moment, the start of the rest of her life with the girl she loves, and nothing can ruin it.


End file.
